Eternafall
by SeductiveShigure
Summary: A young princess is in love, but she's also hitting the so-called 'prime of her youth'. Dealing with a house full of space pirates, Galaxy Police and mad scientists, not to mention her own princess sister is one thing, but to live with your occasionally shirtless crush cannot be good for her hormones.
1. I Can Kiss, but How Do I Do the Ecchi?

Eternafall

 **Chapter 1:** _I can kiss, but how do I do the Ecchi?_

It was a slightly chilly day in February. To be more precise, it was Valentine's Day, a pretty big deal for girls across Japan. Especially so in the Masaki household, although it was a day that the hero of this story would rather skip, for all the stress it caused him.

Tenchi Masaki gingerly stepped out of his bedroom, hoping to sneakily grab his tools and run to the field before the girls he lived with jumped him. It was early, so he was about seventy percent sure Ryoko would still be asleep, likely recovering from her chronic hangovers. Ayeka was a bit more of a mystery, but even a princess of Jurai wasn't going to wake up at six in the morning. Or so he had thought.

As he slowly crept down the stairs and turned the corner, a surprising yet familiar head of aqua-blue twintails bumped into him.

"Ah, Tenchi! Good morning!" Sasami's warm smile greeted him as he regained his composure.

"Sasami, morning! Sorry about that…"

"Don't worry about it. Why are you leaving so early?" A cute yet curious look forced Tenchi to give in and confess. Sasami was a sweet girl after all, it wasn't like she was going to cause a scene.

"Well… It's Valentine's Day, and I thought it'd be a good idea to avoid the usual chaos by sneaking out." A pained grimace flittered across Tenchi's face. Sasami nodded, accompanied by a pitied look.

"I understand. I can buy you a little extra time when they do wake up." The little princess giggled, tilting her head. "You'll need a big head start."

"I'll owe you one, thanks Sasami!" Smiling in thanks, he turned to leave, but a hand grabbed the back of his shirt. Looking around in surprise, he noticed that she was blushing slightly.

"W-what is it?" He noticed that the young girl had started to fidget slightly.

"W-well, I know Valentine's Day can be a bit annoying to you but…" The hand she had behind her back was drawn out, along with a small decorated gift. "I wanted to give you this."

With a trembling hand, she handed the box over. It was decorated in the same shade of blue as Sasami's hair, but with a small, pink ribbon tying it together.

"T-they're Valentine's chocolates. I made them… myself." She finished shyly, looking away from her embarrassment. Her shy demeanour and sincerity caused Tenchi's heart to flutter. On the one hand, he was happy beyond belief that he'd received chocolates, and in a way that caused him no physical or mental stress. But on the other hand, another set of emotions was beginning to worry him.

Sasami was the youngest female of the household, putting aside Jurai trees and the cryogenics that had the young princess sleeping in her spaceship for seven hundred years. Although she had been living at the Masaki household for a number of years now, physically she was still around twelve years old. With this in mind, he wasn't quite sure how to react.

"Thank you Sasami… I…" He stuttered his response, his brain stalling.

"I know you have the other girls here to think about. And I know I'm still young, but I care about you just as much as the others do. Don't forget about me, okay Tenchi?" With a smile, she ran back to the kitchen, giggling.

Looking back at the box, Tenchi found himself smiling too. A lot had happened since everyone had arrived on Earth, and Sasami wasn't the same little princess she was when she had arrived. Without a doubt, things would change in the future too. Not just for Sasami, but for everyone.

* * *

"I gave them to him, now what?"

In the kitchen, Sasami pulled out a small book. It was a journal of sorts, filled with information gleaned from various different shojo manga. She had made sure it wasn't any of Tenchi's father's expired romance novels, so she was sure she was on the right track.

"Give him the chocolates, and be honest about how you feel." She read aloud. "Sincerity is important, and you want him to see your true character." She grimaced slightly. "My true character…"

Essentially, she had put about ninety percent of herself into her efforts earlier. The remaining ten percent was a whirlpool of emotions that she herself didn't quite understand yet.

"But if I had to think about it simply… I need to show myself in a way that'll get Tenchi to treat me more like an adult!" Lately, she had noticed that compared to the other girls, she was still being treated like a little sister. She wasn't completely against it, it was a nice feeling. But she didn't want to be the little sister figure forever.

"How about… a kiss?" She had pondered the idea for all but a nanosecond, after which she began twirling around the kitchen in a giddy daze, giggling madly.

"A kiss!? How can I kiss him!? He probably thinks I'm too young for something I probably know more than he does about… Not to mention, Ryoko and big sis will probably kill me." She sighed as she turned back to her journal.

"Ryoko's always doing those shameless things to try and get his attention. Like rubbing his face into her boobs." She peered down at her still-developing chest. "We've still got a long way to go before we can use such a weapon." She sighed despondently.

"Unless…" She flicked through the pages in her journal. A particular passage caught her eye under the sexual attributes category.

 _Not all men go in for those with well-endowed bosoms. There are those with interests that lay with smaller breasts. There is also the fabled technique known to increase breast size, from simply having the partner massage them on a regular basis. Whether or not there is truth to the technique has yet to be decided by the scientific community._

Eyes wide, she shut the journal forcefully. She looked back at her chest.

"Tenchi might be the type who's into the smaller ones. He always looks annoyed when Ryoko forces her boobs in his face, and she has a decent amount of material to work with. Maybe I'm in with a shot! And if not, he could try massaging them to his size…" The logical part of her brain finally caught up with her, bringing with it a fresh torrent of embarrassment.

"How on Earth am I going to ask him to do that!? Not only would it look bad on him, but he'd probably be way too embarrassed. He's not exactly noted for his abilities in love, having his own personal harem aside." Mulling her ideas over in her mind, a spark of inspiration suddenly shot through her mind.

"What if I tried that…?" She whispered.

* * *

After a hard day working in the fields, Tenchi was drenched in sweat. Throughout the day, he'd been inevitably bombarded by Valentine gifts from all of the other girls, and had a collection of chocolate stacked by his empty bento box that would make most Japanese High School boys want all kinds of death for him.  
He half-smiled, half-winced at the collection. They had all tasted really good, even Ryoko's had improved considerably since the previous year. Probably because the alcoholic volume was now only a single percent of the whole thing. But as usual, Sasami's had been the best by far. A hidden layer of strawberry and raspberry has been at the centre, which dissolved into his tongue as he bit into them. It had been heavenly.

Picking up the empty boxes, he made his way back home, fully intending on taking a dip inside the floating hot springs parked outside the house.

After a smooth trip home, he entered the hot spring and undressed. The familiar smell of minerals and steam hung in the air, he couldn't wait to get in. Every muscle screamed for the relaxing warmth of the water.

A few minutes later, he was in, soaking in the blessed waters. He sighed contentedly, stretching out his muscles.

"That's so good…" He moaned happily. If he could enjoy this small corner of paradise for more than ten minutes without having an unwelcome intruder, that'd be awesome.

But the fates were not smiling on him. Within minutes, he heard the door being opened and closed rapidly, and the sound of someone running behind him. Rolling his eyes, he turned around.

"Ryoko? Is that you? Come on, I've told you a million times not to bother me in here!" There was no-one near the doorway. Either his guest was Ryo-Ohki, a dangerous intruder, or it was one of the other girls.

But it couldn't have been Ryo-Ohki. The cabbit didn't know how to use doors in her animal form, and he didn't think her humanoid form was sneaky enough to be able to hide from him effectively.

Which left either an enemy, or the girls. And considering what day it still was, the line between them was starting to look very blurry.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" He moved around cautiously. He didn't have his sword with him, so if it was an enemy, he was basically screwed. If it was any of the girls other than Sasami, he was pretty much screwed again, albeit with different context. And Sasami wouldn't just wander into the hot springs if she thought he'd be inside, right?

A sudden splash suddenly freaked him out. He had been facing the entrance, but the noise echoed from one of the higher platforms.

"Who's there!?" He yelled as he tried jumping up a level. A figure was trying to make a run for it, but slipped and fell down one of the waterfall streams back into the bottom level of the waters. For a split second, he could've sworn he saw a flash of blue hair on a relatively small, _childlike_ figure.

"No way…" He whispered.

Once he had made his way down, he noticed the figure had knocked herself out, and was currently laying under the water.

"Crap!" Rushing in, he pulled the girl back to the surface. And his most unlikely choice was confirmed. His intruder was Sasami.

* * *

A moan escaped from the young princess's lips. Her head was lying on something warm and comfortable, but also slightly wet. Opening her eyes, she saw the roof of the hot springs. Her head was a little on the blurry side, but as she slowly slid back into reality, her memories began to hit her like a tsunami.

"Oh no…!" She had been lying on Tenchi's lap. "What happened?"

"Are you okay, Sasami?" The sound of Tenchi's voice echoed around her brain, colliding with embarrassing thoughts.

"You were out for a couple minutes. How are you feeling?"

"I-I'm okay…" She was clad in her towel and not much else. Her plan had been to sneak in and prepare herself before Tenchi had got home. When it all backfired, she had panicked and now she had no idea what to do.

Sitting up faster than the eye could see, she tried to move to stand up, but a sudden head rush ensured she made it to a kneeling position and stayed there. She had to move now, but her body wasn't making things easy.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Tenchi's worried voice came from behind her. She felt his hands gently grab her shoulders, elevating an already skyrocketing pulse.

"I-I'm fine!" She wasn't fine at all. She felt as though her face was radiating temperatures that would give the sun an inferiority complex, yet shaking as though it was just her and her towel trapped in the Arctic Circle.

"Hold on…" One of the hands on her shoulder moved up to her forehead. "Let's see if you have a fever or something."

After another five seconds of internal meltdown, Tenchi removed his hand. "I should've known. Soaking in the baths isn't going to let me check your temperature properly. We'll have to try this way."

Sasami had read enough manga to know where this was going. Her whole body was frozen, her thoughts fighting for control. Some of the more coherent ones went something like, " _This is it! Take this chance, god knows when the next time is going to be!_ " Whilst the considerably louder thoughts were telling her to run, or were screaming so loud it was hard to discern anything else. Her eyes seemed to be lagging information to her brain, because before she even realized, Tenchi's forehead was touching her own, with everything else mere inches away.

That time seemed eternal. And whilst her brain had all but shut down, her heart was still pounding, pumping her emotions to the one thought that seemed to have not frozen.

" _I want to kiss him."_

If anybody had been looking in on the situation, they might have questioned why the green mark on Sasami's forehead was pulsing happily. It was a soft and gentle light, not like times of emergency in the past. But then, those same onlookers would probably be more preoccupied by the sight of the young princess of Jurai gently kissing the young Masaki prince.

Tenchi looked as though he had swallowed a bag of peeled lemons. His heart leaped out of his throat, causing him to jump away from the young princess, electrified.

"S-Sa-Sasami!? W-what are-". He stopped blabbering when he noticed that she had passed out, a happy smile accompanying her embarrassment-filled dreams.

* * *

"ohmygodohmygodohmy- What the hell did I do!?" It had been around ten minutes since she had awoken. The first two minutes had been giggles and dazed confessions to an imaginary Tenchi. For the rest of that time, her brain had kicked in, and now she was too scared to go downstairs, in fear of what the others would say if they had known what had occurred in the baths. But what was even scarier was Tenchi, or rather, his reaction.

Would he be angry? Scared of her? Confused? "He'll definitely be confused." She muttered out loud. "But if the others don't know, if might be okay…" Her thoughts paused when she heard a familiar space pirate's voice scream up the stairs.

"SHE DID WHAT!?" Ryoko was pissed. Ryoko screamed like that at her worst enemies, she was a dead girl! Rushed footsteps and a huge commotion on the stairs and Sasami was about ready to pass out again, hopefully to avoid the storm that was inevitably getting ready to kick her door down.

Seconds later, the maniacal space pirate phased into her room, the normal phasing sound tinged with electrical angry energy.

"Sasami!" Futon covers were indignantly thrown across the room as the crazed pirate began terrifying the poor girl. Screams were heard all over the house as Sasami emptied her lungs as loud as she could, hoping Tenchi or anybody sane would rescue her.

Ryoko jumped away as though she'd dropped a kitten, looking utterly terrified. Her usual angry demeanour Sasami had been expecting wasn't there.

"Sasami… It's Ryoko, remember? Tenchi told us you had a fever, that got us all worried since you're the only one who can cook and you pretty much hold this place together and, and…" She looked like she was about to cry. Sasami was utterly lost.

"Ryoko! We told you to let her rest, not give the girl a heart attack!" Tenchi came running in, his expression changing from anger to shock in a heartbeat as he witnessed the strange transformation that had overcome Ryoko. "Um… what?"

With a cry, Ryoko teleported out of the room, sobbing. Tenchi and Sasami stared at her vanishing point, before slowly facing each other.

"Yeah, she was really worried about you." He laughed nervously. With her fried nerves beginning to calm down, she too began to giggle.

"I-It's okay, she just surprised me is all." Thoughts of not being murdered by a housemate beginning to calm her down, her other pressing worries came back to haunt her.

"Tenchi, I'm sorry." Her eyes went to stare at her hands. She had caused trouble for Tenchi and the others. She hadn't meant any of it, but her wishes seemed to cause chaos.

"You've got nothing you need to be sorry for, Sasami. It's been a long day, and a lot of crazy things happened." He smiled, kneeling next to her. "I just want to make sure you're okay, and if you need to talk, just let me know."

He didn't seem to realize the magic powers of words like that. She already knew he was just being kind, that he would be the same for any of the girls in his life. But when it was just the two of them, and they were alone, she honestly felt like the happiest girl in the world.

"Thank you…" Her face was red again. She was glad her room was dark, although if she got anymore embarrassed, she'd begin to glow. "You're not going to ask?"

"About that kiss?" His unusual bluntness shocked her a little, so she simply nodded. She was almost dreading the answer.

"Well, you did tell me you cared for me just as much as the other girls this morning, I'm going to take a wild guess it has something to do with that." His gentle smile shone through again. "I didn't forget, not once these past 18 hours." He grinned cheekily. "I care for you too Sasami. I realize I have to make a decision someday, but I'm not going to leave you behind." Caught in a sudden embrace, Sasami suddenly found herself in between his arms, her head lying on his chest.

"Thank you Sasami. I don't know how to explain it well, but… Knowing how much you care, makes me happier than you probably realize. Thank you…"

And somewhere in the back of her head, her sweet side nuzzled into Tenchi's chest deeper, into the highest peak of bliss.  
Her devilish side began rubbing her hands together, grinning evilly. "And with that, the beginning of this crazy tale has begun. We'll have to come up with more plans to make sure this guy looks at us, and only us!"

"Isn't that right, Angel?"

The angel Sasami nodded her head slowly, grinning. "Sure, plans, 'kay. But five more minutes, please…"

"Don't hog him!"


	2. It's Not Like I Need a Bra or Anything

Morning rose on another swelteringly hot day in summer. Sasami was glaring at the ceiling, wondering why it wasn't giving her the answers to all of the questions wrestling inside her head.

"I kissed him. He was surprised. There was chaos. But ultimately, I feel like I've taken a step forward… I think…" Getting into her usual routine, she opted for a light sundress to wear, and wandered downstairs, her brow still knitted with inconclusive thoughts.

"The question is…" Standing in the kitchen, she began glaring at the cooking utensils, as though they were making the situation deliberately that much harder for her.

"What do I do now?"

A few minutes later, the rice cooker was steaming and the kettle was bubbling happily whilst she leant on one of the counters.  
The kiss was a great start, if a bit _completely_ out of left field for her. But at some point, she would have to try something just as drastic again, if only to keep reminding Tenchi that she was indeed one of the females and not just the cute little sister cook figure.

"Easier said than done…" She sighed. She couldn't say much about her own love experience level, but the problem was different. The problem was Tenchi himself.

They had all been living together for a considerable amount of time now. And after this long, you would've thought that the man would have had no trouble dealing with the affections of girls in its various forms.  
But no. Tenchi just didn't know what to do with himself when a girl so much as fluttered an eyelash in his general direction. He'd sooner have an easier time self-imploding.

Doing it Ryoko's way wasn't really working out well for the space pirate. She went all in, one squintillion percent, all the time. And it only seemed to frustrate the young man more than anything else.

But doing it Ayeka's way didn't seem to work either. Too much respect and not enough 'skinship', leaving aside the occasional flitter of insanity that seemed to come over her older sister.

"If I could figure out some sort of middle ground, and gradually get Tenchi used to girls, things might move forward…" She murmured to herself. "But I wouldn't even know where to begin…"

At some point, Ryo-ohki had come into the kitchen, meowing at the brooding girl. The cabbit never failed to bring a smile to her face, even during times of self-crisis like this.

"Fine, okay, your carrots are almost done. I covered them with a touch of butter today, so they should be extra tasty!"

"Nyaaa!" Jumping up to her favourite place, Ryo-ohki sat on Sasami's head, celebrating in anticipation of her breakfast.

"Do you know what I should do about Tenchi?" She asked the little cabbit hopefully, placing the carrots onto a plate for the small animal.

Ryo-ohki shook her head, mimicking a human shrugging her shoulders. Sasami hung her head, despondent again.

"Why are boys so complicated?"

"Morning!" The man in question entered the kitchen.

"Good morning Tenchi! I'll have breakfast out in a second." Her thoughts on hold, she busied herself getting the meals reading for the household.

As she clattered about in the kitchen, Tenchi sipped on some green tea, thinking on the events of the previous day.  
By now, the girls and him had a sort of pattern, or maybe it was better to call it a routine that everyone had slowly got used to.

Ryoko was the drunken slob whose affection for Tenchi was equitable to trying to embrace a raging inferno. Ayeka had unpredictable moments but was polite and proper. Mihoshi was to him akin to predicting chaos, and it was similar for Washu, with a much larger and terrifying scale. God only knew with Ryo-ohki, but he'd chalk that up to adorable animalistic affection.

Sasami on the other hand, was a mystery.

"Hope you're hungry Tenchi!" A beautifully presented meal was placed in front of him, and his stomach temporarily hijacked his thought processes to enjoy the world wonder that was Sasami's cooking.  
At least, until the peace of morning breakfast was shattered by an unusually early rising demon.

"Tenchiii." Ryoko popped into existence on the poor man's lap, surprising him enough to struggle keeping his miso soup in its bowl.

"Do you just not like doors, or do you do this to deliberately annoy me?"

"A bit of both. Let's be honest, if you could teleport everywhere, you'd forget doors are a thing too!"

"On top of that thing people affectionately refer to as privacy."

"Lover's don't need privacy! Unless one of them is having an affair…" Ryoko's suddenly pouting sight lined up with the young Jurai princess, who was having a hard time keeping her own soup steady as her nervous system suddenly reminded her it hadn't quite recovered from yesterday.

"W-what are you talking about Ryoko?" Tenchi had been so distracted by the sudden intrusion of Sasami into his bath time yesterday, he'd forgotten he usually had an unwanted audience.

"Good morning!" The source of the unfortunate situation bounded down the stairs, blissfully unaware of the warzone she was walking into. Mihoshi sat down in front of her breakfast, tucking in joyfully as Ryoko tried glaring a third nostril into Sasami's panic-stricken face.

"I heard from our blonde bubblehead here that a certain someone was caught sneaking into Tenchi's bath yesterday."

"Oh, so it's okay when you do it, but if Ryo-ohki wanted a bath with me, she needs your permission?" Ryoko glared in response to his snarky comment.

"You know damn well that A, Ryo-ohki couldn't seduce you if her life depended on it, and B, that your intruder was definitely not a metamorphosing cabbit."

"Nyaa!" If a cabbit could take offense, Tenchi now had a pretty good idea of how it would look.

"But it doesn't really matter." Ryoko's legs swivelled around, locking Tenchi around the waist, her face inches away from his. "There's no point having an advantage if you're not going to use it."

"Uwaa!" In a cross between surprise and what was apparently anger, Sasami had stood up from the table, squeaking in indignation.

"Ryoko! You know he doesn't like it, let him eat his food in peace!"

"Are you mad because I'm not letting him eat, or because you're not doing what I'm doing?" Something was off. Sasami had been mildly irritated before, but this was different.

"He-He needs to eat his food!"

"I agree with the notion that I'd like to eat my food." Ryoko pouted, leaning back with her arms still wrapped around Tenchi's neck. But then, a crafty smile appeared.

"I'll let you eat. But you have to give me a morning kiss first."

* _snap_ *

The chopsticks Sasami had been holding shattered, splintered remains hanging lopsidedly in her hand. The table as a whole stared at the broken utensil.

"I think she's mad…"

"Mihoshi, when has an angry person looked so surprised?"

"Have you ever seen your face when you've just realised you've drunk all the alcohol?"

"I don't look like I had the world's most confused looking brainfart!"

"I think I'm going to get some air…" Sasami stood up from the table, her eyes still wide-eyed. The rest of the group watched as she walked outside.

"That might be the face of someone just hitting puberty." Ryoko thoughtfully rubbed her chin whilst the man she was sitting on was starting to get worried the frown he was wearing was going to become permanent.

"I feel like she might be getting thrown into puberty a little prematurely, thanks to you."

"Hey, this isn't my fault! I'm not the one sneaking into bathtubs for smooches!"

"Apart from that one time you did it every other day." Before Ryoko could defend her blatant voyeurism, the elder Jurai princess wandered downstairs.

"I thought I heard arguing? What happened to Sasami?" Tenchi and the girls looked at each other.

"Thanks to your friendly neighbourhood space pirate, your little sister's been thrown headfirst into her teenage years with all the grace of a mating rhinoceros." The smartest female of the house clambered her way out of her laboratory and sat down at the table. As usual, the greatest scientist in the universe didn't mince her words.

"What do you mean Washu?" Ayeka did not look all that thrilled as she glared at Ryoko, who incidentally didn't have a shred of guilt plastered over her grinning visage.

"Your sister just hit puberty. Congrats!"

Sitting outside with her legs dangling over the sparkling lake, Sasami was gazing over the scenery, her chest full of confusion. The sight of Ryoko fawning over Tenchi wasn't anything new. Almost every day they had all been living together on Earth had presented a new way for Ryoko to torment her love interest. So why did she feel so irritated?

"I think it's time to just come out and say it." She wasn't used to pouting, but her face felt justly appropriate for how she was currently feeling.

"I'm jealous."

Turning her attention to the glimmering reflection of the water, a familiar face appeared that wasn't her own.

"I don't suppose you have any tips for what a girl needs to do here?" The reflected face of Tsunami shook her head, but was doing it with a smile.

"This is a new experience for me as well. Unlike Washu, who has gone through the motions of love, this is as much new territory for me as it is for you." It was strangely reassuring to hear the telepathic words of her resident goddess, but Sasami wasn't satisfied yet.

"So we're both new to love. What's the next move?" Tsunami was looking thoughtful, scratching her chin.

"I believe it would be a good idea to study your opponent's strategy, and mould it into something that might work for you."

"You mean do what Ryoko does but in my own way?"

"Ryoko does things in an… _extreme_ manner, one might delicately put it. But there is no denying that in doing things in a reckless manner, she is certainly having all of the attention placed on her. At least, if you are looking to move past the stage of simply locking lips."

Hearing Tsunami put things into perspective felt awkward to say the least. Talking about kisses and romance with a deity who essentially shaped the universe and who also doubled as the Jurain Army's most powerful battleship was an experience one could definitely describe as unique.

"Just out of curiosity, can you hear my thoughts when I'm thinking about embarrassing things?" She wasn't looking forward to the answer, but out of all the responses she expected to get…

"N-no! Not at all..." The watery reflection turned bright red, beyond all logical explanation, and promptly broke eye contact with Sasami. Embarrassed was never going to be enough to describe Sasami's emotional state. She wanted to check into Ryoko's cave and never come out again.

"But regardless of whether or not I can hear your thoughts or experience your dreams-"

"YOU WHAT!?"

"…*ahem* I promise to be in constant support of your endeavours." The goddess looked back at the currently panic-stricken princess.

"Because after all, we are one and the same."

"…" Sasami was happy with the sentiment, but it didn't make her feel any less weird about her now apparently complete lack of mental privacy.

"I'm going to have to start censoring my dreams."

"NO!"

An awkward silence once again crept over the two. Except now Sasami was looking at the goddess in complete shock. Both were redder then any star in the known universe.

"Do you want to start explaining why I shouldn't?" Sasami had never seen the poor deity look so… troubled. In a way, it was fun teasing her, like you would imagine one would tease a sister for her schoolgirl crushes.

"Well…" With a light rushing of water, the reflection decided to come out of the water, and in its ghostly form, sat down next to Sasami. Tsunami then decided to start twirling her fingers shyly.

"I… guess you could say I quite enjoy experiencing something new. And this feeling… it is not altogether something I understand but…" She smiled gently at Sasami. "I rather quite like it."

"I'd like to see what your dreams look like sometime."

"N-No…!" Sasami's grin was getting wider as she slyly slid in closer to the goddess.

"So it's alright to peek into my dreams when I'm doing who knows what with Tenchi, but you must be hiding something pretty major if I can't see what you're up to."

"If…" Tsunami had her hands over her eyes by this point. "If Washu can experience things like that, then I too…"

The hands moved to her mouth, her expression now resembling pure terror as she looked as Sasami, who was having a great time teasing her sister-like goddess.

"Deities are surprisingly more perverted than I realised."

Before Tsunami could respond in a panicked attempt at defence, Sasami suddenly found herself in the water, scared out of her skin by the stealthy arrival of Ryo-ohki, who had chosen her most unguarded moment to suddenly squeak into her ear.

"Oh my…" Tsunami and Ryo-ohki both looked into the water. They were met by a now soaked Sasami, looking fairly disgruntled.

"N-nyaa…"

"Thanks Ryo-ohki. I know I needed to cool my head a bit, but…" Sasami lifted herself out of the water and back onto the decking. Without warning she quickly grabbed the unprepared cabbit with her wet hands.

"I didn't need that!" She laughed as she held on tightly to the struggling cabbit, making sure she got the poor creature just as wet as her for revenge.

After things had cooled down, and Ryo-ohki had finally escaped Sasami's water abuse and scampered back to the house, the young princess had laid back onto the decking, in a feeble attempt to get her clothes dry from the sun.

However, this being February, it wasn't going too well.

"Um, Sasami. Aren't you cold?" She opened her eyes to find Tenchi standing directly above her. Tsunami had given no warning of him coming, so she could only assume the goddess had vanished into thin air after noticing.

"Tenchi! Why…!?"

"Ryo-ohki looked like she had half-drowned when she came back. I was worried something had happened."

"I'm f-fine!" In truth, she was rapidly beginning to freeze. But her logical thought processes had completely shut down. Mostly because, for a fleeting second, she had caught Tenchi glancing at her innocently as he usually does, before turning away, bright red. Her clothes were wet, and it didn't take the universe's top genius to explain what could have caused Tenchi to suddenly get flustered.

"I'M NOT WEARING A BRA!" Internally, Sasami's mind exploded. She wasn't cold anymore. If anything, almost every fibre of her being felt hotter than the sun. Especially her face.

With Tenchi, she knew that he would try his best to pretend he hadn't noticed. For that, she was relieved. But it still wasn't enough to prevent her from throwing herself into him, covering her vital areas against Tenchi's jacket.

"S-Sasami!?"

Looking up at him, with a face that would give a beetroot an inferiority complex, she trembled with nerves.

"I… I actually am a little cold." Biting her lip in a futile attempt to stop her mouth from speaking, the next words came from a void in her brain even she didn't know existed.

"C-can you… hold me?"

She was somewhat expecting Tenchi to do his usual smile whilst giving her the little sister treatment. A hug wouldn't feel out of place in that situation.

But today was very different. Today, she had unexpectedly caught the young prince off guard. He looked nervous, and at a loss for words, himself turning a very warm shade of red.  
Somewhere, in the back of her mind, something about his uncertainty gave her a spark of courage. Enough to at least wrap her arms around him.

A faint noise exclaimed from somewhere above her, indicating Tenchi's surprise at her boldness. She began to worry she was pushing things too far. It didn't take a lot for Tenchi to scurry for the hills when caught in a females grip.

But slowly, she felt the warmth of his arms coming around her shoulders, holding her tightly.

It was a feeling she never wanted to forget. If she had a choice, she could happily spend the rest of eternity right here, in an embrace with Tenchi. In the warmth of his arms.

"You feeling warmer?"

"Mmmm…" Nuzzling into him like a contented cat, she rubbed her head against his torso.

A flash of worry sparked across her face, realizing all good things probably couldn't last.

"Ryoko is going to kill me if she finds us out here." She had intended on keeping it as a thought, but apparently the words had slipped off her tongue. Looking up, she caught Tenchi chuckling to himself.

"Probably. Especially with the way you're dressed." She'd completely forgotten about it. Embarrassment came surging back, but this time, she had more of a reign over it. With a tinged blush, she cracked a teasing smile, jumping back from the startled young man.

"Well, my bad for trying to use an advantage when I have the opportunity!" She winked at the emotionally rushed Tenchi, before running back to the house. She could almost imagine the steam rushing from her head as she left the ruffled man behind.

In a way, she was kind of glad she didn't have to wear a bra yet. It gave her a chance to create an opportunity like this again.

"Ehehehe…." Tenchi looked at the running princess as the sun sparkled from the glistening beads of water gliding down her frame.

Sasami was changing. He'd be a fool for trying to deny it now. For his currently thumping heart was telling him that she had definitely caught him by surprise.

And from a different perspective, the future was beginning to worry him, considering Sasami was going to change even more from now on.

* * *

Hey! Been a while, my bad, the usual. We're back to Sasami's puberty trip!

Need a more reliable form of updates? Check out my Facebook page in my profile!


End file.
